Do Opposites Really Attract or Is There Too Much Difference?
by bucktooth22
Summary: John went back to college and his most prominent teacher is Professor Sherlock Holmes. Will the astute teacher deduce John's problem? Will John succeed in wooing one of his interests? Will John realize Sherlock's secret? Johnlock. Au: teacher
1. Chapter 1

Name: Do Opposites Really Attract or Is There Too Much Different?

Summary: John went back to collage and his most prominent teacher is Professor Sherlock Holmes. Will the astute teacher deduce John's problem? Will John succeed in wooing one of his interests? Will John realize Sherlock's secret? Johnlock

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Sherlock stared at the new student intently.

"Wait, you're the teacher?" The man asked. He was a head shorter than the professor and had blond hair and kind blueish grey eyes.

"I prefer Professor." Sherlock retorted.

"How old are you?" John asked incredulously.

"26." Sherlock responded.

"You're bloody younger than i am!" John gasped.

"Would you please sit down?" Sherlock snapped. John scurried over to his seat with a few mumbled apologies. After class had concluded and everyone had filled out Sherlock began packing up his things.

"How did you get this job so young? I thought there was special schooling you needed to go through to become a teacher." John asked walking up to Sherlock's desk.

"I graduated collage at 17." Sherlock retorted tightly.  
"Wow. You're a genius." John said in awe.

"As much as i would love to hear your war stories i really must be going." Sherlock said walking out the door with a heavy looking black bag on his shoulder.

"Sorry." John said watching the retreating form of the teacher. I hope i haven't frightened him. I have so many questions but i guess they'll go unanswered.

"He does that." Said a feminine voice from behind him. John spun around.  
"What?"

"Runs off. You were lucky to get a single word in." Said a black woman with frizzy hair.

"He must be a busy man." John said. Why am i defensive over him? We've only just met.

"More like a snob. That man is a freak." She said bitterly. Sherlock listened from around the corner frowning. He had forgotten his scarf in his hurry and had stopped to listen on his way back. Why is he defending me?

"He seemed delightful when i was talking to him." John shot back angrily. Sherlock's frown deepened.

"No need to get defensive. Once you get to know him like the rest of us have you'll understand. He's a freak." She said before walking away.

"I'll never agree with that rubbish." John said bitterly.

"You don't need to defend me." Sherlock said stepping around the corner.

"You were listening? The whole time?!" John asked incredulously, his entire face turning red.

"Of course." Sherlock said dismissively.

"Why didn't you say anything?" John asked angrily.

"I feel no need to argue with people mentally inferior." Sherlock said unlocking the door to his classroom. John suppressed the urge to slap him like the spoiled little brat he was being.

"Thats a bit demeaning to someone _mentally inferior;_ don't you thing?" John asked, keeping his tone flat so as not to impress the fact that he wanted to throttle his professor.

"I never said you were one of them." Sherlock's voice came from inside the dark room before he suddenly reappeared.

"_Thanks_." John said sarcastically. "Best compliment i've ever gotten; you're not mentally inferior."

"What do you notice about me?" Sherlock asked tying his blue scarf around his neck hastily.

"You're tall and skinny. Came from wealth, and you don't like people. Bit of a stuck up posh child to me but its not my place to judge."

"You were in the war but were sent back after being shot in the leg. You decided to go to collage because you dropped out to join the army. Afghanistan is a brutal place. You were a medic in the army. Your brother is a drunk just like your father. Dad used to hit you and your brother when he got drunk and he, your brother, turned to drinking to cope. You turned to the army once you were legal and got out of that place. Am i right so far?" Sherlock asked.

"Bloody brilliant." John said astonished. Sherlock stared at the little war vet wide eyed.

"So i got it all right?" Sherlock persisted after he regained his composure. John thought for a moment.

"One thing wrong." John said thoughtfully. "My sister; i don't have a brother." John said looking at Sherlock as his face twisted in a grimace.

"There's always _something_." The professor said angrily.

"Still brilliant." John muttered. What was that smell? It was so familiar?  
"Well i must be going." Sherlock said turning to walk away.

"Wait!" John said quickly. Why should he? What am i doing? "We should go out for a drink sometime. You can impress me some more with that deduction of yours."

Sherlock stared at John wide eyed before shaking his head. "I do not participate in relationships with my students." Sherlock said before walking away. John repressed the urge to kick himself.

"Stupid!" John said at himself before walking to his next class. He would be dreadfully late but somehow he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Mr. Watson, you are late." The instructor, whose name was Lestrade, said.  
"Sorry. I was just talking to my last professor."

"Sherlock. The only one who enjoys begin called professor." He responded bitterly before waving to the only empty seat in the room. "Take your seat."  
It was next to a small brunette girl. She smiled to him sweetly.

"Hi. My name's Molly." She whispered to him.

"John." He smiled back.

"So you have Sherlock as an instructor?" She asked.

"Yah. Forensics." John said sighing.

"Oh. Forensics, thats his favorite subject to teach." She said happily.

"He doesn't seem like the type to get happy about teaching." John said.

"You seem a bit old for collage." She said.

"I dropped out and I'm just now getting back to it."

"Oh. Was it money?" She asked sympathetically.

"If you two are done with that we can get back to class." The teacher said bitterly to Molly and John. They both blushed and dropped their conversation. After class John was going to try to talk to Molly more but she was gone as soon as class ended.

"John!" Came a voice from behind the man in question. John turned around to find Sherlock standing there nonchalantly.

"Um... Yes?" He asked hesitantly.

"You need to find someone to tutor you to catch up in my class." Sherlock said shortly before he turned to walk away.

"Sherlock." Came the voice of Lestrade. Sherlock stopped and turned around. "John was late to my class. He said he was talking to you. Next time you want to keep him late you need to give him a note." The grey haired teacher said.

"The next time i feel the need to keep a student late it will be none of your business so i suggest you keep your threats to yourself." Sherlock retorted.

"There was no threat. Simply, if you keep one of my students late and they don't have a note they will be subjected to the proper punishment." Lestrade said. Sherlock turned and stomped away with John trailing after him.

"Professor?" John asked timidly.

"Yes John?" Came Sherlock's calm smooth voice.

"Why did you vouch for me?" John asked.

"Because i didn't want to see that stupid smug satisfaction on his face." Sherlock bit back.

"Oh." John said a bit sadly. That was when he noticed it. He had smelled it earlier when he was talking to the professor but now he realized what it was. There was the scent of blood in the air and John's superior nose picked up on it, honed in on it, and locked itself on target. John's body stiffened as he took a few more sniffs to be absolutely sure. The coppery scent was unmistakable. "Are you bleeding?"

Sherlock spun around and glared at him. "No." He shot back angrily. John held up his hands in a defensive posture.

"Didn't mean to offend you." John said startled at Sherlock's sudden hostility. He turned to leave when he figured he was no longer welcome and was not obstructed. The rest of the day went uneventfully.

* * *

Getting home John checked the calendar. Tonight of all nights? He let out a loud sigh before moving downstairs to the cement basement. Closing the massive door he prepared were some things going through his head at the time.

Every month. It hurts. Searing pain. Is that Sherlock in the corner? Couldn't be. I smell blood. Is it me? It usually is me. Blood. Everything hurts. Am i crying? Probably. Crying is such a useless thing. Why me? Why did i have to be cursed with _this_?

* * *

The next morning John woke up with a pounding headache. He had scratch marks on the back of his hand and it was bleeding but not too bad. He felt like he was having a major hangover while being punched in the face by rocks. The neighbors were blasting music again and he let out a pained groan. Forcing himself up he saw white flashes dance across his vision. He made it out of the basement and up to the table in the living room. He never had any guests so he was fine leaving medical equipment out on the table. He sanitized the wound and the pain made him dizzy but he forced himself to continue. He put gauze on the wound and tied it off. Flexing his hand he vaguely thought he should be wearing a brace on the hand but brushed off the thought. He was sure he was late for school but thought he could just skip the day. Second day of the fourth quarter and he's missing it, John thought bitterly. He spent the day emailing all his teachers asking for a syllabus he could use to catch up.

"Emailing seems so obsolete. I hope its still used as much as i remember it." John thought to himself aloud. Suddenly his phone buzzed. He scrambled over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked. No answer. "Hello?" He repeated. Still no answer. Then he realized it was a text. He laughed uncomfortably and was glad no one was there to see his falter.

**_From: Mike  
U mssd schl tdy. I h8 2  
snd lk a kid bt u lft me  
all aln n ths plc wth ths  
ppl. Nt cool._**

John stared at it for a while, still feeling very groggy from last night. Mike was the one who got him into the prestigious school on a full scholarship. John thought for a while before typing his response slowly.

**_Sorry Mike._**

Hitting send John watched as his little message flew off. There was an instant reply.

**_D u wnt me 2 gt ur hw?_**

John thought for a moment before deciding.

**_Yes please. Thank you Mike._**

John sat back on the couch pleased with himself. John found typing hard on a normal day but with his hand all bandaged up it made it double hard. It may have been his left hand but it was still useful on a regular basis.

And with that message sent John let his mind drift. His eyes slowly slid shut and he was instantly bombarded with memories.


	2. Memory 1

Name: Do Opposites Really Attract or Is There Too Much Different?

Summary: John went back to college and his most prominent teacher is Professor Sherlock Holmes. Will the astute teacher deduce John's problem? Will John succeed in wooing one of his interests? Will John realize Sherlock's secret? Johnlock

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.

* * *

Fear. Pain. Blood. Heat. Chaos.

There were so many words to describe what was happening. He was in a trench formed by a bomb long since forgotten. There was blood everywhere. The young men around him were shaking like leaves. Dirt caked into their clothes and skin. John gripped his gun just a little bit tighter. They were almost back to base camp and then they would be safe, or as safe as you could get in a war zone. He steeled himself and prepared to run with his band of brothers. Their numbers were dwindling fast and the thought of being the next wrought fear into the hearts of each of them. The call was made and the order set. Run. Now. And they ran like their lives depended on it because they did. Suddenly the gunfire dwindled and then stopped all together. John was tempted to turn around but kept looking forward. Suddenly there was something on them, not an enemy soldier, not a human, it was a creature. A massive wolf was ripping apart his troop with its teeth and claws. Its brown fur was stained red with the blood of his friends. He ran because he was the last one left. Then it was on him. John screamed like a scared child. A terror filled sound ripped from his very core. He tried his hardest to fight off the attacker but he was no match for a wolf three times his size. It looked at him carefully, its prize, pinned and with great care not to injure him. With a single bite his world changed. He had told everyone it was a gunshot that he took to the knee and they had believed him. He would never tell anyone ever about what really happened that day in the heat surrounded by the corpses of his team. There was pain, both from the injury and from the loss of all his friends. It felt like liquid fire coursing through his veins and he felt something change. Something primal and dangerous entered into his mind and began to turn his life upside down. Nothing was ever the same after that night and it never would be.


	3. Chapter 2

Name: Do Opposites Really Attract or Is There Too Much Different?

Summary: John went back to college and his most prominent teacher is Professor Sherlock Holmes. Will the astute teacher deduce John's problem? Will John succeed in wooing one of his interests? Will John realize Sherlock's secret? Johnlock

Disclaimer: I own **_nothing_**.

* * *

Sherlock's eyes hadn't always been blue, they had once been green. His heart not always cold, he had once been trusting. Along time ago he was a different man but it wasn't logical to dwell on times long past. He looked down at his latest experiment. The pitiful failure glared at him; mocking him. He heard tittering in the corner and he glared at the stupid otter filling a small portion of the cage on the table.

"I can still eat you." Sherlock growled. The otter fell silent watching him. Sherlock turned back to his experiment, how had it failed? The math said it had to work.

He had spent three days without sleep working on the math to prove that it should work and had gone over it repeatedly to make sure it was right before even beginning the tests.

"Failure." Sherlock snarled pushing the microscope off the table. He heard a crack but brushed the thought off; he could bill the school for another one. Sherlock let his thoughts roam to school. He had work to grade and there was the new student to deal with. He had been asked out before by students but never with such sincerity. John Watson seemed more interested in Sherlock than in getting good grades or in the professor's good graces. The scruffy little man had seemed more fascinated by Sherlock's mind than by his looks. The second day Sherlock had been slightly disappointed and slightly annoyed at John's absence but he couldn't figure out why it bothered him. He thought about the experiment pushing John to the back of his mind...for now. He had been trying to create a blood supplement for himself. He supposed he could patent his creation and sell it to other vampires, like him, who preferred not to take in directly from humans. He had always hated the word _vampire, _the way it rolled off the tongues of the ignorant. Stupid people always irritated him. He sighed; he should get some sleep if he wanted to go on. Sighing he opened the cage door and the otter trailed after him to the lavish bedroom. Immortality had its perks, knowledge, wealth, and connections. The connection he had with the morgue was strong, he solved some of their cases and they supplied him with blood. The otter looked up at its master happily; the dumb creature had loved the monster for all that he was; even though animals avoided vampires, he had loved instead of feared. Sherlock smiled slowly, this stupid creature had been crazy enough to love the unlovable; his fangs poked out of his smile. They were sharp as daggers and could kill in an instant but he was smiling out of joy not as a threat. Joy, what a useless emotion. Come to think of it, all emotions were useless. With a yawn the two fell off to sleep in the plush bed.

* * *

Sherlock looked around at his class and was pleased to see John sitting in his seat.

"We'll be working with microscopes today so pair up everyone." Sherlock declared. Everyone was with their partners instantly, friends having been formed long ago and John was left sitting there unfortunately alone. Sherlock sighed and repressed the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "You will have to work alone." Sherlock said to John. He sighed and nodded, it wasn't like he had an option. They worked on identifying the differences between human blood cells and animal blood cells. After class John gathered up his things and was about to leave when he heard his name being called.

"John." Came Sherlock's voice.

"Yes professor?" John asked turning around.

"Have you found yourself a tutor yet?" Sherlock asked gathering up his things.  
"I was going to ask the girl I sit next to next period." John said thinking of how Molly seemed to know Sherlock.

"I see. I was going to say, if you don't find someone I may be able to find some time to tutor you myself." Sherlock said grudgingly.

"I wouldn't want to put you out or anything." John said trying to stifle his joy.

"Just find out if they will tutor you." Sherlock said producing a piece of paper and pushing it into John's hands. "And here."

"What's this?" John asked before he could stop himself.

"It's a pass to be late." Sherlock said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world before stalking out of the room. John spent the next class daydreaming (or remembering if you prefer). He knew he should have spoken with Molly about tutoring but he honestly preferred Sherlock.


	4. Memory 2

Name: Do Opposites Really Attract or Is There Too Much Different?

Summary: John went back to college and his most prominent teacher is Professor Sherlock Holmes. Will the astute teacher deduce John's problem? Will John succeed in wooing one of his interests? Will John realize Sherlock's secret? Johnlock

Disclaimer: I own **_NOTHING_**.

* * *

"You should get a pet." The therapist said. John sat there tapping his fingers on his knee. He was not interested in pets and he was definitely not the pet person.

"I don't think that would be the best idea." John said shifting uncomfortably under her penetrating stare. "I'm going back to collage under your advice and I don't think I could afford a pet on top that."

"Get a job." She said as if it were simple.

"In what time? The time I'm doing work for school or the time I'm taking care of my pet?" John bit back looking at the clock again. "Well it looks like our time is up. See you next week." John said rushing out of the room without a look back.

He drove to the pet store and spent an hour wandering the isles for a while before he saw a little furry thing in one of the glass containers lining the walls. John looked closer and saw to little brown eyes looking back at him through the glass curiously. He looked at the placard that read, **_Hedgehog_**, and John turned back to the little creature. He reflected that it was a bit small for a normal hedgehog but he felt that it was special. Its little eyes were watching John interestedly. John smiled and picked up the little pamphlet next to the glass container. Finding the list of things one would need to maintain a hedgehog he sighed, it would be easy enough.

"He's cute isn't he?" Said a voice behind him. John spun around and noticed a cute girl in a red smock watching him.

"Yah. I was thinking about getting him. It looks easy enough." John said smiling.

"Yah hedgehogs are pretty simple. At least he should be easy, he was the runt of the family, smallest baby, we were hoping he grew some but he's still just a baby." She said. She was pretty enough with straight brown hair pulled back into a pony tail and her green eyes glittered in the florescent light.

"Poor hedgehog." John said relating to the creature. He looked back to it and it was still watching him. He hadn't scurried away like most other animals would. "And he likes people." John said reaching up to the glass but not tapping it, just holding his hand there, hovering. The little creature didn't even flinch, just stared at the hand curiously. She nodded and smiled at John.

"Hey, would you maybe want to go out sometime and you can tell me all about how to take care of him?" John asked looking her directly in the eyes. She blinked in surprise and smiled.

"Sorry, you're not really my type but I can help you get the things you'll need." She offered.

"That would be nice thank you." John said feeling rejected. She scurried off and he just stood there looking at the little creature waiting until she returned. When she got there she had a basket in her hands full of things. She took out each object and explained it before returning it to the little red basket.

"I guess I'll take him." John said pointing to the curious little hedgehog.


	5. Chapter 3

Name: Do Opposites Really Attract or Is There Too Much Different?

Summary: John went back to college and his most prominent teacher is Professor Sherlock Holmes. Will the astute teacher deduce John's problem? Will John succeed in wooing one of his interests? Will John realize Sherlock's secret? Johnlock

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Well Watson? Did you get a tutor?" Sherlock said as class ended and students began filing out.

"No I didn't." John said collecting his books and shoving them into his bag.

"Well then after school, come here and I will begin catching you up." Sherlock said as he made his way over to the door.

"Thank you professor." John said following him out and watching as Sherlock locked the door.

"Sherlock?" Came a feminine voice behind John. He turned around to find a woman standing there twirling her hair with a pen.

"Yes Miss Adler?" Sherlock asked not turning around. John figured he should leave but as he turned to go Sherlock halted his progress.

"One moment John." Sherlock said as he began rummaging through his pockets. Producing a crumpled late pass he pushed it into John's hands.

"But I'm not late yet professor." John said trying to flatten the small paper out some.

"You will be. I must have a word after Miss Adler tells me why she's here." Sherlock said turning on the woman. She didn't seem frightened or intimidated, she seemed amused.

"I am here to tell you that Moriarty wishes to see you." She said curtly before turning on her heels and walking away. She was wearing a lab coat and a tight fitting dress that made her curves more enjoyable to the eye. John was not interested in her, he found her a bit homely but it appeared that Sherlock had been taken in by her so-called beauty so John went of the defensive. That woman was his opponent. She smelled of chemicals and roses.

John sniffed the air and was instantly bombarded with Sherlock's scent. The coppery smell of blood and hidden underneath was the musk of an animal. John couldn't quite place it but he was sure there was an animal. "What did you want to talk about?" John asked when Sherlock turned to him.

"I want you to bring your book and your notebook after school today. Do you have a phone on you?" Sherlock asked seeming a bit out of focus.

"Yah." John said scrambling to pull out his phone and then handing it to his professor. Sherlock looked at it for a moment before sliding it open and tapping away. He slid it back closed and handed it back to his student and walked away without so much as a thank you. John sighed and walked off to his next class. Lestrade would be furious at his late arrival but honestly, John didn't care.

* * *

He listened to John's footfalls as he left. His phone had felt nice on his hands, smooth and cool. Sherlock thought that he should go see Moriarty but he was hungry so he would put it off and go get lunch instead. He flung his heavy bag over his shoulder and made his way to the private bathroom reserved for teachers. He closed and locked the wooden door, put his bag on the ground and pulled it open. Retrieving one of the bags of blood he had procured from the local hospital he felt his fangs extend. He looked in the mirror and felt a growl erupt from his throat. His icy blue iris had turned red and his pupils had turned to slits. His incisors had extended into fangs, ready to rip and tear at human flesh to retrieve the delicious red perfection inside. He sunk his fangs into the bag and began to drink the liquid greedily. When he was done he washed his face and put the empty blood bag back into his heavy black bag. Opening the door he came face to face with Moriarty with Irene Adler hovering behind him.

"Can I do something for you two?" Sherlock asked pulling his bag over his shoulder and brushing past them. He began making his way back to his classroom.

"I know your secret; bloodsucker." Moriarty said trailing after Sherlock with Irene trailing after him. Sherlock had a flashback to the first time he had been called that. It was the ultimate insult for those of his kind, for vampires.


	6. Memory 3

Name: Do Opposites Really Attract or Is There Too Much Different?

Summary: John went back to college and his most prominent teacher is Professor Sherlock Holmes. Will the astute teacher deduce John's problem? Will John succeed in wooing one of his interests? Will John realize Sherlock's secret? Johnlock

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Memory 3:

Sherlock lay in bed. The silk sheets were stained red with his blood. His green eyes had turned a dull icy blue. His shoulder would be forever marred with fang marks that signified his transition from human to immortal. The person who turned him, a man in a long line of lovers meant to be meaningless, was standing before him.

"You are special Sherlock. You are too important to let death take you from me. We will be together forever." The creature said. His golden eyes shimmered in the moonlight; black slits that had replaced his pupils were menacing. He smiled showing off his pearly white fangs and reached out to take Sherlock's hand but the raven haired man flinched away. He sighed and pulled back. Sherlock reflected that he should have made some attempt to learn this stranger's name but now he had forever to learn it. The supposed-to-be meaningless man had changed Sherlock's life for eternity; had ruined Sherlock's life forever.

"Why did you do this to me?" Sherlock asked, his voice sounded so small and was swallowed up into the silence pressing down on them. The other man sighed, he had already explained everything about being a vampire and all that so why was this necessary?

"I wanted to give you a gift." He said with a small smile.

"This is no gift! This is a curse!" Sherlock spat angrily.

"I know you're frightened right now but over time you will come to see that I did this for you, for us." He insisted. He was not the most attractive man; he had lanky arms and legs but some chest muscles and a strong back. He had a frock of brown hair and his eyes were normally brown. His name had not been given as he had simply been hired to pleasure a younger brother for a birthday present. Sherlock's sexuality had been brought to light when his older brother, Mycroft, had caught him in a heated make out session with one of their servant boys. Because he was from a wealthy family and was the younger of the two brothers no one thought anything of it. Sherlock went about courting other males and on special occasions hiring someone to pleasure him. Mycroft had hired a stream of men to be company for his brother during the duration of his birthday week. Sherlock had enjoyed them all to the normal capacity up until this one. It had been mediocre sex with an average bloke. This Thursday night had changed his life forever. As the man reached out to Sherlock again he bolted from the room. Pulling a silk sheet with him to cover his naked body from the crisp fall wind. He felt his mouth shift, his teeth rearrange and he resisted the urge to scream in pain. He felt his eyes focus and began seeing more definition in everything. The moon light up the night nicely and he ran. Barefoot with only a bloodstained silk sheet to cover him he ran as fast as he could. Then he felt it. The hunger. It was overpowering; instinct took over. He made it to the nearest house and smashed the door open. The occupants of the house, a mother, father, and two daughters sat up in their beds. It was a little one room flat with a dirt floor and a straw roof. Sherlock snarled before pouncing on the mother, the plumpest of the three. His fangs pierced her flesh and he clamped a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. The father was on him in an instant, punching, kicking, pulling, and cursing trying to remove Sherlock from his wife. Sherlock watched as the life left her eyes and the last drop dribbled onto his tongue. Licking his lips he turned to the father. He had pushed the two girls out of the house before returning to fight the monster that had taken the woman's life. On that night two girls lost a mother and one man lost a wife. It was a sad occasion. He ran at Sherlock screaming bloody murder.

"You filthy bloodsucker! You'll rot in hell! I hope you _burn_!" He said as his face turned red with rage. Sherlock felt the blows he was taking but then they suddenly stopped. He heard the prostitute's voice but chose not to hear. He was a monster and he would never take the life of another innocent again. That night he vowed to himself; never again.


	7. Chapter 4

Name: Do Opposites Really Attract or Is There Too Much Different?

Summary: John went back to college and his most prominent teacher is Professor Sherlock Holmes. Will the astute teacher deduce John's problem? Will John succeed in wooing one of his interests? Will John realize Sherlock's secret? Johnlock

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 4:

John slid down into his couch. He had just cleaned the hedgehog cage but had decided to leave the little creature out for a while. It ran around on his lap happily before stopping, looking up at John and then curling up and falling asleep. John smiled down at the little creature, it sure was cute. He had gotten at least ten messages from Mike about being tutored by Sherlock and staying late but had brushed them off. He had waited for an hour by the classroom and had even checked the teacher's lounge but Sherlock was gone. He noted that he smelled chemicals and roses along with blood and a mysterious animal that still eluded him by the teacher's lounge but had ignored it. He had gotten home in time to clean the little hedgehog's cage and still had plenty of time to spare. He had worked on his homework while waiting for Sherlock and school setting had apparently helped because he completed it. John thought maybe it was more than an hour that he waited but it was no matter. It had been three hours in fact that he had been waiting for the professor. John began drifting off to sleep when there was a knock at the door. He nearly jumped up until he remembered the sleeping hedgehog on his lap. Not wanting to wake it by moving he called out that it was open. Slowly Sherlock entered followed by an unfamiliar face and then Miss Adler. John was a bit confused why these people were at his house but didn't ask questions.

"Mr. Watson I presume." The new face said sticking a hand out for shaking. John reached out and grasped the strong yet slightly feminine hand. After introductions were made and John learned that the new face was Moriarty, a teacher from the school John returned the still sleeping hedgehog to its he turned back around Moriarty had a gun and it was trained on John. John's army training told him that it was a glock model 22 with 40 caliber bullets.

"Put your hands up mutt. Take us to your panic room." Moriarty snarled. John flinched at the insult, mutt was the worst name you could call a werewolf. He led them to the basement and was pushed in along with Sherlock. The doors were slammed shut and John reflected ruefully that they locked from inside not out.

"Mutt?" Sherlock asked nonchalantly. John let out an almost imperceptible growl at being called insults by his professor. "Growling will not help us." Sherlock retorted.

"I'm a werewolf." John huffed crossing his arms over his chest grumpily.

"That's interesting. I thought animals tended to dislike werewolves." Sherlock remarked.

"How would you know?" John bit back angrily.

"I know a great deal of things both about my subject and about things that are unnatural. Werewolves for example." Sherlock responded.

"How do you know about us?" John asked carefully. Sherlock stared at him with an expression that said to be careful.

"I am a vampire. I figured if vampires exist other things might as well." Sherlock responded still watching John warily.

"Oooooooooh." John said, finally understanding. "That's why you always smell like blood."

"Yes." Sherlock responded tightly.

"Do you own a pet?" John asked, curious about the animal musk.

"An otter." Sherlock said.

"Are you two quite finished in there?" Came Moriarty's voice from the other side of the door.

"What do you want with us?" John called.

"I want you two to mate." Moriarty's voice came.

"Mate?" John asked carefully. Werewolves mate for life. He felt Sherlock's eyes on him so he turned to his professor. "Are you even legal age?" John asked trying to lighten the mood slightly. Clearly Sherlock took offense.

"I am 26 years old in this body and quite capable of bringing pleasure to whomever I want." Sherlock bit back.

"How old are you really?" John asked curiosity driving him.

"It's impolite to -" Sherlock was cut off by Moriarty yelling. They turned to the door. John moved closer to Sherlock to make a plan.

"If we open the door we have the element of surprise. Also I think they're human so we should be able to overpower them easily." John whispered.

"Irene is a vampire and Moriarty is a werewolf. He has always been fascinated with interspecies relationships." Sherlock responded glaring at the door as if it had personally offended him.

"So what your saying is, we have to mate?" John asked trying desperately to keep the hope out of his voice. Just the thought of having Sherlock as _his_ was getting him hard. Sherlock noticed the bulge and a small smile crept across his face.


	8. Epilogue

Name: Do Opposites Really Attract or Is There Too Much Different?

Summary: John went back to college and his most prominent teacher is Professor Sherlock Holmes. Will the astute teacher deduce John's problem? Will John succeed in wooing one of his interests? Will John realize Sherlock's secret? Johnlock

Note: if you like what you've read here be sure to follow favorite and or review. If you didn't like it then why are you on chapter 8? This is the end to our little story. Sorry about the ending. I just kinda stopped writing and decided it was over so please don't be too mad about that. I hope you enjoyed the story while it lasted.

Clarification: John Watson: 31 year old werewolf. Sherlock Holmes: 26 year old vampire. Jim Moriarty: 26 year old werewolf. Irene Adler: 22 year old vampire

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Epilogue:

John walked thought the halls; he was now a legend at their little p.o.s. college. He would forever be remembered at the one who conquered the great Sherlock Holmes. John and Sherlock had decided to be a couple after Moriarty had released them. They asked him why he had done what he had but his only response was an evil smile. John was sure there was more to the story but for now he would simply enjoy being with Sherlock. Life was good for the couple. Moriarty smiled evilly as the strings he attached to his actors made them dance, just the way he wanted them to, puppets in his game. Irene smiled at her mate as he began scheming; life was indeed good.

_**THE END**_


End file.
